Happy Unspeakable Holiday
by Indigo Tantarian
Summary: Cecilos Week Day 6: Holiday-Themed. "Tuesday is a holiday, make sure you have adequate emergency supplies and plenty of clear plastic sheeting. We're not sure which holiday it is, so have all possible antidotes on hand."


**Happy Unspeakable Holiday**

Carlos made himself wait three days after their date before showing up at the radio station after the broadcast. He had analyzed every little detail of the evening at least ten times, and agonized over things he had said, and things he hadn't said, and things he should have done differently, but in general, thinking of the night just made his heart soar like nothing had in a long time.

So after waiting what he felt was a very generous amount of time, he stopped by Starbucks for a couple of large – GRANDE, excuse me, if we're being specific – frappucinos, because he knew Cecil liked coffee and sweet things. He parked next to Cecil's beat-up little silver car and waited, playing with his straw and smiling a little as he listened to the end of the show.

"Until next time, Night Vale… Lock your doors, close your curtains, and when you hear the sound of shrieking coming from just inches away… try to think about something else. For all of you who survive until the morning… Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight."

Carlos's smile grew. He waited a little longer, swirling his straw around. Finally he got out of the car, carefully cradling both cups in one arm, and went to open the door.

It was locked, and the muffled sounds coming from inside stopped suddenly. Carlos paused, then knocked.

Nothing. Dead silence.

"…Cecil?" he called, starting to feel uncertain. "Cecil are you in there?"

It suddenly struck him that he was acting like a stalker. Showing up to Cecil's work, banging on the door and yelling his name? Just three days after their first date? It was too much, too soon, too… familiar. He was crossing a line. He turned around, heart sinking, and was about to get back in his car when he heard the door crack open.

"Carlos?" hissed a voice. "What are you doing?"

He turned to see Cecil peering out, wide-eyed.

"Oh. Um. Hey. I – I thought… Uh." Carlos gestured uncomfortably to the drinks he still held.

"Don't you know it's a _holiday_!?"

"Um…"

"Come on, get inside, hurry!"

Cecil raced out, grabbed his free hand, and yanked him inside, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him before exhaling.

"What were you thinking, going out on a day like this? It's dangerous!"

"A day like – Cecil, it's sunny and clear, just like it is – well, some days. I'd say it looks LESS dangerous out than usual, in fact. What's wrong?"

Cecil groaned. "It's a HOLIDAY today, Carlos! You can't just… go outside for no reason!"

"…Oh. I'm sorry, I… I was listening when you announced that, I just… I guess I didn't know. I'm sorry, I can go."

A strong grip caught Carlos's arm as he tried to turn around. Cecil's eyes were still wide, and Carlos thought he saw shapes moving beneath the other man's collar. "You can't go out there."

"I – but…" Carlos frowned. "What am I supposed to do, then?"

"You'll have to stay here." A shy smile crept up on Cecil's face. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Ah – well, I… I guess I'm finished with work for the day anyway." Carlos hesitantly returned his smile. "I stopped at Starbucks."

The two sat in the break room sipping their drinks, and then each took a stick of lavender chewing gum. Occasionally Carlos jumped at a loud crash outside.

"What IS that?"

"Hm? Oh, the hooded figures are going about their rituals," Cecil said breezily. "It's forbidden to watch. As long as you stay inside and quiet and don't move around much, you're usually safe. They hardly ever demolish any buildings with a single touch these days, or appear behind you to remove all the blood from your body."

There was a cracking noise from outside, and even Cecil flinched.

"It's best not to tempt fate, though." He smiled nervously. Carlos frowned in concern.

There was an unearthly yowl from another room, and Cecil paled. "Khoshekh!" he hissed, and scrambled to the bathroom. After a second, Carlos followed.

Khoshekh was floating about four feet off the ground, making noises like an angry pterodactyl. His tail was lashing back and forth, leaving a faint wake of crackling energy behind it each time. He was a deep black: His fur did not shine, it was simply the absence of light. His eyes, however, were narrow and glowing metallic gold. His kittens were mainly different types of calico, though their colors were made up of light and its absence as well. They shrieked in tiny voices and chased each other around in the air.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Khoshek," Cecil soothed the hellish creature. "It's just a holiday, we're probably perfectly safe here. Carlos eyed the large cat warily and hesitantly stroked the kittens, making sure to keep an eye on their needle-sharp teeth and claws. Though they were young, some of them already dripped with venom.

All at once there was an unearthly roar accompanied by a banging sound and a rushing of wind. Khoshekh snarled, and the kittens hissed. Cecil froze. "Station Management," he mouthed, going pale. Carlos stood perfectly still. The thrashing sound came gradually closer, and Cecil's eyes darted all around before he grabbed Carlos and pulled him down under the sink.

"It's all right," Cecil said nervously, trembling as he curled into a corner. "They… they don't like it when I stay late. Even for… well, they don't like it. Or having guests in here when I'm not doing a show. But… They can't get in here. They never have before. We are… safe here. Just…"

There was the sound of something heavy hitting the wall outside the bathroom, and Cecil recoiled and whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Carlos swallowed and turned to maneuver an arm around Cecil's back. The other one he threaded through shaking arms to go around Cecil's chest, and he rested his face against the coarse dark hair. He didn't want to promise that they would be all right, or that they were safe, because he tried to be honest in every aspect of his life, and he really wasn't sure. But he sat there holding Cecil, and after a minute the thinner man's quaking arms managed to snake around him to hold him tightly. Carlos was still chewing his gum, but every time he chomped on it Cecil flinched, so eventually he spat it out in the trash.

"You know… where I come from, holidays are a happy time," the scientist said softly, keeping one eye on Khoshekh, who had begun spitting flames at the wall. "You get together with your family and friends… You usually share a big meal with special dishes you don't usually have… Sometimes you exchange gifts, sometimes there's dancing or singing or story-telling or games. Sometimes there are fireworks. Sometimes you dress up. It's a lot of fun. But the best part is just being with your loved ones. Getting to spend time with people you may not see as often as you'd like."

"Wh-what about the sacrifices?" Cecil whispered, his words muffled by Carlos's chest. "The dark, unspeakable rituals? Cowering in the dark, holding onto the knowledge that you may not live to see another day?"

Carlos squeezed him a little. "That's not really a part of holidays… or, well, most things, where I came from. I think in the distant past there may have been some sacrificing, but it was switched over to animal sacrifice, and then phased out altogether. And actually, most of the holidays are celebrating life, when you get right down to it. Survival of another year, and appreciation of… of your life, and everything in it."

Cecil sniffled a little, and Carlos ran a hand through his hair. There was a terrible wail from outside and they both flinched, but then Carlos smiled a little.

"So here we are, spending time close to… to those we care about. We had our… er… well, we had some drinks. And that was a gift." There was a series of bangs outside, and Carlos held Cecil tighter. "And if we don't think about it too much, we could say those are fireworks outside. Not bad for a holiday."

Cecil shifted and turned his face up to nuzzle into Carlos's neck. "This is the best unspeakable holiday I've ever had," he whispered, lips brushing against the scientist's stubble as he spoke.

Carlos could feel his whole body growing warm. "Does it have a name?"

"We don't speak it." Cecil's head curled into him a little more.

"Well… Happy Unspeakable Holiday then, Cecil."

"…It is! Happy Unspeakable Holiday, my sweet, perfect Carlos."


End file.
